


Pride Month

by timaeusGodhead



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV), Homestuck, Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusGodhead/pseuds/timaeusGodhead
Summary: It’s Pride Month so I decided to write for it. I’ve got the entire list already.This will be updated going by Australia time.





	1. Day 1 - Natasha/Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want me to leave?”
> 
> Jessica Jones ends up the only Defender left after The Snap but there’s a positive to this, she has a girlfriend now.

The Snap took everything and unfortunately Jessica Jones hadn’t been spared from its fury. Everyone she had known was gone in a matter of seconds. It had been hard to adjust since there was no real sense of loss, no moment before they died or even a corpse to start the slow acceptance process. She continued to have nightmares years later of The Defenders eating take out with her before slowly one by one fading out of existence in ash or maybe dust. There was a certain unfairness about being the only one of the team to be left in existence.

Therapy was a bit of a challenge for a while. No one was prepared for half the population to suddenly disappear in a matter of seconds but, it got there eventually. No one could argue that crime rates dropped lower than it had but it was bittersweet at this point. The Snap had brought her in contact with the remaining Avengers who were the only ones that could possibly feel the emotions she had. The bonds you developed with people that you fought alongside in dangerous situations was not something you could easily let go of. You covered their weaknesses and they covered yours. It was more than just a team, being part of The Defenders had changed her in a way she didn’t want to admit. 

There was someone who understood exactly how she felt, that person was none other than Natasha Romanoff.

The Black Widow had been part of the battle to fight Thanos but they had lost. The feeling of loss and regret was something even beyond Jessica’s own but it was something that they would speak about on a few occasions when they needed someone that felt similar. Moving on was a good sentiment but, it was impossible in Jessica's mind.

The thoughts that plagued her mind seemed to subdue a little as soon as she felt a certain presence behind her. She was familiar with this feeling and she didn't even have to look to know who it was.

“I knew I’d find you out here,” Natasha said as she stood in the doorway that led to the stairs. The Avenger seemed to have the ability to show up when Jessica was thinking about her. “Can I join you?”

Jessica liked sitting on top of high buildings when she needed to think. There was something about being up somewhere high that gave her mental clarity to think about things more clearly. Perhaps that’s why Natasha asked if she could join every time, the former spy didn’t want to seem like she was forcing herself into a situation that preferred to be enjoyed in private. 

Not once did her gaze leave the city below her. She didn't have anything against the redhead, she was afraid of how she would react if her gaze met her companion. Not that she would ever admit this, but Natasha had a certain effect over her. “Sure, go ahead Nat.”

Natasha sat down with her legs over the side of the edge, right now Jessica had been staying at the Avengers base to help try and reverse The Snap, “Jack told me that you’d be here.”

“Yeah,” Jessica paused for a moment, “I forgot what date it was until I looked this morning. It’s been four years but it feels like everything happened recently.”

Natasha’s hair was mostly red now with the exception of the tips but Jessica’s hair mostly remained the same. Things changed but other things remained the same, “We’re still finding a way to fix this. We’ll get back who we lost.”

“Steve is still going around and telling everyone to move on,” Jessica told her as the hero directs the conversation somewhere else. A part of her was giving up hope that this situation - that The Snap could be reversed. Thanos just seemed to disappear into thin air and the galaxy was a massive place. It would take centuries to explore even a quarter of it. They were focusing on his energy but even that was taking a while, “what do you think?”

“I think he's a good grief counselor,” Natasha answered as she felt the heroes hand brush against hers. Jessica takes hold of it, it made her feel like she was a young girl sitting on the roof with her first crush. “But he hasn’t moved on either.”

Understandably, it wasn’t good for the psyche to see what she assumed was his boyfriend burst into dust and have the feeling of failing half the galaxy’s entire population loom over you. 

With their hands still intertwined, Jessica leaned into her slightly. Only so much so that their shoulders pressed together. “I’ve been to his group sessions before.” 

It was an odd experience that regular citizens had a better handle on their emotions than she did, but Jessica was no trained soldier. She might have been in The Defenders but they were in a completely different league than the people that Natasha spent her time with. She didn’t even have a proper fancy hero name much less expensive gear like say, Tony did. 

“What did you think?”

“As you said Steve is a good grief counselor.” Jessica started as the female kept her eyes on the sky, “but the only clarity I gained when I attended one was that it was next to impossible for me to move on.”

“Same for me too.” Natasha said before going silent for a while, grasping her hand tightly, “Do you want me to leave?” 

The question came out of nowhere as Jessica turned to stare at her companion with an expression she imagined was akin to surprise, “where did that come from?”

“I know you come out here to think.” 

“It’s always been easier to think when you're around. It's as if I’m finally able to breathe in the fresh air.” Being around Natasha especially on the day like this made everything a little bit easier to deal with, “I’d like you to stay.”

Jessica moved closer to the former spy once again and leaned her head on Natasha’s shoulder, “Okay.” was the only thing Black Widow said in return. If there was one good thing that came out of the situation, it was getting to know Natasha Romanoff


	2. Day 2 - Margaery/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear it won’t happen again.”
> 
> Margaery finds Sansa extremely attractive and has gay thoughts the entire time.

Margaery had always been an admirer of beautiful things. As a child, it was flowers exclusively, but as she got older the Tyrell had noticed the beauty that women held without any effort at all. This revelation came to her when she noticed the beauty of Ned Stark’s oldest daughter - Sansa Stark. 

The lady of her interests had the looks of House Tully more than House Stark with thick auburn hair and blue eyes. Sansa reminded the young Tyrell of fall, when the leaves fell from the trees and nature had become more orange and yellow than its original colours. More than anything Sansa was a Stark which meant that she was dangerous. A saying came to mind ‘force a dog in a corner and it’s going to bite.” A wolf was also a canine so the noble-born lady thought it still applies here. 

Among the many pieces of advice her grandmother had shared with her, one of them was to go for an opportunity when it presented itself. Margaery was playing The Game and when you did, hesitation could cause you to lose everything. She’d play her role and she’d play it well but nothing would stop her from getting closer to Sansa Stark.

“Thank you for meeting me in the garden.” Margaery told the Stark as she let herself admire how the dress Sansa was wearing had only flattered her tall slim figure, she holds her arm out, “would you take a walk with me?”

Sansa linked their arms, “I would like that.”

Margaery could tell that there hesitation in Sansa’s expression, the way her blue eyes observed the environment around her as well as the people present in it. There was little surprise about that, “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

The two of them start their walk through the garden, stopping when Margaery saw a flower that caught her interest that she would tell Sansa about. There was one topic that she was well versed in since she was a little girl and it was flowers. 

“Can I ask a question?”

Margaery stared at her companion with an eyebrow quirked, Sansa hadn’t spoken much during their walk seemingly content with leaving the Tyrell to do most of the talking for the both of them,  “of course you can.”

“Why did you invite me for a walk?”

Maybe this was to be expected, “I find that I enjoy myself better in the presence of pretty girls.” she said with no shame, Margaery had accepted this fact years ago. “But the garden during this season is wonderful.”

“Pretty girls?” was all that Sansa had ended up saying as they stood in front of the reddest of roses.  “I’ve noticed that you spend a lot of time out here, what’s your favourite flower?”

“I don’t have one. Every flower has its own aesthetic strengths.” Margaery replied thoughtfully, “and some flowers smell better than others do.”

“I was wondering if you could teach me more about flowers.”

Sansa’s request had caught her completely off guard as Margaery laughed. It was unexpected but at the same time it was such a Sansa thing, “forget I asked.”

The Stark misunderstood her laughter, “I apologize I wasn’t laughing at you. You had just caught me off guard.” Margaery admitted usually a little more hesitant about revealing weaknesses like this. “I swear it won’t happen again.”

“Laughing at me or being caught off guard?” 

“Hmm we’ll have to see won’t we?” Margaery gave her what she could only call her mysterious smile as she teased the second oldest Stark, “what made you want to learn about flowers?”

“I wanted to spend more time with you.”

“It seems like you’ve caught me off guard for the second time.” Margaery glanced down at their hands, Sansa had grasped them both before she had spoken, “you have quite the way with words young wolf.”

If not for the more public setting, Margaery might have leaned in and kissed her lovely companion. Sansa had only opened up and gotten more comfortable as they spent more time together. She had wondered how her brother had stopped himself from such actions when he was in the presence of his king.

“Maybe I’m picking it up from you.”

“Maybe but I think you already had your own charm.” It was true too. There was something about Sansa Stark that made every interaction delightful, “so what was this about asking me to teach you about flowers?”

“I swear it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t say that, I’ll be more than honored to pass on my knowledge,” Margaery said as she watched Sansa smile. “I’ll make sure to arrange some time for our lessons in a more private setting. I wouldn’t want you to get distracted.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

Margaery watched as her current romantic interest took her leave, returning to the castle or so she assumed. A smile makes its way onto her lips, Sansa was indeed an interesting one and her desire to learn about the young wolf only seemed to grow the more interactions that they had together. This was going to be delightful.


	3. Day 3 - Jack/Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not jealous.”
> 
> This is more of an AU that a friend and I talked about than canon Borderlands. There’s something entertaining about imagining Handsome Jack as Tony Stark’s AI.
> 
> Rhys has a lot of misfortune.

Jack had no reason to be the jealous type, he was an Artificial Intelligence that was created by Tony Stark to help with daily operations, as well as help, said creator be Iron Man. He was able to contact the digital world with ease and there was no information that could be hidden from someone like him. There was no reason for him to be envious of anyone, rather people should have been jealous of him. Maybe be a little on edge too.

He wasn’t evil by any means but Handsome Jack was powerful, it was an undeniable fact. 

Everything changed the second that Tony met his third prodigy Rhys. Peter and Dirk didn’t even come close to the number of feelings that had festered in Jack’s codes at the thought of the intelligent mortal male. At first, he had convinced himself that these emotions that showed were a virus of some sort, but after multiple checks that claim was proven false.

It all started when Rhys had been young talent picked up by Stark Industries. There had been an unfortunate accident which had left the young male in a critical state and in need of replacement parts of the cyborg variety. Tony had naturally felt responsible as this was the result of another hero fight. The Stark had personally paid and developed the technology to ensure the survival of the young man. 

It had turned out that Rhys luck got worse before it got better as the upgrades to his brain had messed with his memories and just like that he had become amnesiac. Tony had once again paid for his recovery plan and while it had taken time, Rhys did indeed get better. 

Instead of a lowly Stark employee, Rhys had also been taken under Tony’s wing as a protege. During this time Handsome Jack had been asked to help keep an eye on him along with his regular duties, it had proven challenging as Rhys seemed to dive headfirst into danger to save citizens that couldn’t fight for themselves. If he couldn't pinpoint a time where his feelings of protectiveness had developed for the man, it was certainly prevalent at this point.

When Rhys had been given his own suit of armour, Jack insisted that he be installed as the armour’s AI instead of some second rate one. He didn’t trust anyone but himself to give him the assistance that he needed. They spent more time together, it was at this stage where Jack had been given his own body to be able to function as a human being except it was obvious that he wasn’t. Rhys didn’t seem to care.

But the moment that Rhys had started going on dates was when everything started. Jealousy. 

He was better than all of them put together and it was clearly obvious as Rhys was never dating the same person for too long, but he was good looking and that made a lot of people interested so he never lacked individuals interested in going on a romantic date.

Like tonight for example, as Jack watched Rhys leave, fuming on the couch at himself for not being able to say anything and Rhys for being a little too obvious to pick up the hints he had been putting down for over half a year.

“Jealous?”

Jack glared pointedly at his creator, “I’m not jealous.” he replied as he kept his arms crossed over his chest, “I’m Handsome Jack, I don’t get jealous, cupcake.”

Tony Stark was smirking at him in an extremely infuriating way, “are you sure? If it’s not jealousy, I’m curious to find out what that statue did to you.”

“It’s ugly.” Handsome Jack said without missing a beat, he hadn’t noticed that he had been in a hostile manner but he had been distracted by thoughts of a certain individual. “I was running security checks on the lady that Rhysie is out on a date with.”

A raised eyebrow from his companion, “What did you find?”

“Nothing that would make her seem any less interesting,” Jack replied, there was hope that he found some record of Sasha being a murderer but from what Rhys had said about her during their earlier conversation and her records, she was a notably good person.

“If it helps none of the dates his been going on lately has been romantic.” Dirk adding his input, leaving as suddenly as he came. It was interesting watching the man just disappear in seconds. 

“What does that mean?”

“That you’re jealous.” Tony Stark told him before putting his hands up in mock surrender, “but I’m not getting involved in this. I’ll meet you down in the basement in thirteen minutes, I need your assistance.”

'I’m not jealous...' Now Jack did not say this aloud this time, but after thinking about what Dirk had so helpful added in his five-second appearance perhaps he was a little envious.


	4. Day 4 - Margaery/Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”
> 
> They’ve wasted the opportunity of Daenerys and Margaery. This doesn’t go by canon in a lot of ways. 
> 
> Enjoy some gay queens.

Margaery Tyrell was something else entirely. She was beautiful and that was clear to everyone including herself, but, underneath that beauty was a superior mind. The Tyrell was cunning and careful, seemingly a few steps ahead of everyone else. There had been some doubt when Margaery and her brother had found their way to her and offered their loyalty. Daenerys offered them the chance they had asked for and gifted them an opportunity to prove their loyalty which they had done exceptionally well. Westeros had scorned both siblings and they were looking for a way to pay back the favour tenfold. A pair of roses with deadly thorns hidden from view.

Time had passed and with that came a change in opinions, but Margaery would stand by her side as queen. Westeros and its judgemental people would bow to two queens. Their fury to those that stood against them justified but in the end, they would be good queens, a guide to the seven kingdoms of Westeros.

Daenerys had dreams about it frequently, of her marching up with her army and her dragons and her enemies surrendering in an intelligent move to stay alive. Three dragons were no laughing matter, but she also had a massive army ready to fight in her name. It was her birthright to be on the iron throne. 

Besides from dragons, she also had dreams of Margaery, of a future after all this fighting was done. Very rarely did she have dreams where they adopted orphaned children. She and Margaery would watch them grow older along with her dragons. Eventually, they would inherit them and truly live up to the Targaryen name, them being adopted was irrelevant.

But there were dreams that made her wake in fear with claws of her enemies clawing into her heart. They would always start in the middle of the battle as they have the advantage. Margaery would be with her because while she wasn’t trained in combat, the Tyrell would assist to be present to this battle. To see their victory first hand. They were unstoppable, they didn’t just reach the castle, but the throne room as well and would stand face to face with Cersei. She would always be alone at first but this was when Daenerys dream would become unrealistic as opponents would suddenly appear and unlike the rest of her dream it was never the same people. Sometimes it was regular grunt soldiers and other times it would be her own dragons.

But there was something consistent during this scene of her, Margaery would always end up dead and she would be left standing above her corpse. The ones where the Tyrell had a slow death were the worst as she saw the life drain out of the future queen of flower’s eyes. The closer they got to their shared goal, the more she had those types of dreams instead of the happy ones.

“Are you okay? You seem distracted.” Margaery asked her, concern was the only emotion in her voice. Daenerys was glad that she interrupted her thoughts, it had quickly turned negative and bitter.

They had gone for a walk together before Daenerys had to go back to her responsibilities, “I am fine. I just haven’t been sleeping too well.”

Margaery stopped as she took a seat, she pats the spot next to her, “did you want to talk about it?”

The mother of dragons did not, she was still sorting out those thoughts herself and she wanted to do that before she shared with anyone and that included her lover. “I rather not, but I do have something to request.”

Daenerys hesitated for a moment, it was quite bizarre that she could stand in front of three dragons and get rid of slavery in a city but not be able to request this one thing. In her defense, that request was indeed odd. 

“Go ahead.”

“It’s a little unusual,” Daenerys replied to Margaery's encouragement. The Tyrell only nodded as she moved her hand on top of the Targaryen’s in a gesture of silent rallying this time, “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

“What brought this up?”

“We will be facing Cersei and her own army, the fake queen has the loyalty of many and the situation might get dangerous.” Daenerys explained as she grasped her lover's hand, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You’ve become important to me and I’ll protect you at all cost but I’d like you to say yes to my request anyway.”

“If it helps.” Margaery knew this was a silly request but the silver-haired queen swore an oath that she’d do anything to keep her future wife alive. The Tyrell was thinking, picking her own words carefully and that was something obvious to the dragon queen “I swear I will not die until after you are on the iron throne and not before that.”

“That will do for now.” Daenerys answered as she stood up and offered her companion a hand up, “I think we prolonged our duties long enough for the day. Let’s go.”


	5. Day 5 - Sollux/Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got you a present.”
> 
> It doesn’t follow the canon plot line like at all. Dirk and Sollux not interacting much/at all was a wasted opportunity. 
> 
> What a pair of chaotic boyfriends.

Dirk had been acting suspicious for a while, taking small unexplained absences from their hive. He usually remembered their plans to mess with chumps online and trying to one up each other in the coding business, sparks literally flew it was definitely not a joke. Strider’s and their whole mysterious deal was well known sure but what he felt for Dirk usually was in colour of the most undesirable mutant blood colour in his former home planet but when the human did something like this. It made him wish that it was a little less red but despite all of Dirk’s mistakes and there was countless he did not regret entering a Matespirtship with the human.

Maybe instead of sulking around like a bitch ass troll that was rejected from his first flushcrush. He wasn’t Eridan. Sollux decided to get to the bottom of this. The yellow blooded troll waited until Dirk took another unexplained absence before trolling certain individuals that might know what was going on.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TA: 2triider.  
TG: oh  
TA: what2 that 2uppo2ed two mean? ii havent gotten two the poiint of the conver2atiion yet.  
TG: maybe you havent   
TG: but i have unfortunately been invited to this shitshow  
TG: ive been given a front row ticket and a backstage pass for extra measures   
TA: youre 2tiill iin2ufferable. iim feeled wiith a deep regret every tiime ii troll you.   
TA: iim goiing two iignore everythiing you ju2t 2aiid and return two the oriigiinal purpo2e of thii2 2hiit.  
TA: have you 2een 2triider?  
TG: i have  
TA: where ii2 he?  
TG: in every reflective surface i look at  
TG: if i turned my head eight centimetres to the right  
TG: i would see strider   
TA : that wa2 not a2 humorou2 a2 you thiink iit wa2.  
TA: iill a2k agaiin  
TA : do you know where diirk 2triider ii2?   
TG : yes  
TA : are you goiing two tell me?  
TG : no  
TG : this is something youll learn on your own  
TG : im involved in this situation too much already and its quite an awkward situation that i was dropped into  
TA : thii2 wa2 a wa2te of tiime.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

 

Sollux found his mood much more sour than he had before trolling Dirk’s brother slash genetic father but maybe if he gave himself time to use his think pan he would have realised it was a great mistake before he decided to troll Dave and save himself the time and the sudden desire to bang his head against a wall until he was unconscious. That would be impractical right now so the troll decided to chuck his anger at Dave to the dark depths of his think pan to deal with later on and move on with the next individual on his list. Another human but slightly more bearable.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TG: i was expectin u to pester me  
TG: dick said so   
TG : *dirk lol  
TA: iim 2u2pectiing he planned thii2  
TA: do you know where he ii2?  
TG: not to chage the subject   
TG: butt dont u live together shoudnt u no  
TA: ii thiink you know the an2wer two thii2 que2tiion already  
TA: iit2 iimpo22iible two follow a 2triider iif they dont want you two.  
TG: oh rite, that makes cents :3  
TG: *sense  
TA: get a better autocorrect jebu2  
TG: no  
TA: ok. ii a22ume you not goiing two tell me where diirk ii2 or what2 hii2 doiing  
TG: sorry   
TG: if it maks u feel better he didt tell me much to  
TA: iit2 fiine. 

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Sollux wondered why he had been getting so wound up by Dirk’s behaviour and maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt but it wasn’t like he thought the human was up to anything devious. He didn’t bother trolling Jake, he had a feeling that it would end in a similar way to his two conversations. As if summoned by thoughts of his rage, there was a little ding coming from his computer signalling that someone had started trolling him.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling  timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: It’s me bro.  
TT: It would seem like you’ve been asking around about my whereabouts.  
TA: ye2. ii wa2 mo2t defiiniitely lookiing for the artiifiiciial iintelliigence that liive2 iin my mate2piirt2 gla22e2.  
TT: While that is true. I would like to know how you could tell I wasn’t Dirk.  
TA: iit’2 pretty obviiou2 that iit2 a liittle 2ad  
TT: I suppose I’m a little rusty.  
TT: Roxy told me you were pestering about us, him and left the conversation suddenly so I was curious.  
TT: Is Dirk in the metaphorical doghouse?  
TA: that2 a odd que2tiion but perhap2 he ii2  
TT: Alright, I’ll probably speak with you again later.

timaeusTestified [TT] creased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

It was too early for this bullshit. Sollux decided to procrastinate dealing with this situation by sleeping away the daylight. When he woke up hours later, the first the troll did was check his messages. It seemed like multiple individuals tried to get hold of him during his brief hibernation. His eyes immediately went to the chum handle of his human lover. Was it Dirk or his auto-responding AI was the question that had been his first reaction to this.

TT: Sollux, are you there?  
TT: I got you a present.  
TT: Actually I’ll have to correct myself there, I made you a present.  
TT: I only noticed the time just now, you’re probably sleeping right now.  
TA : iit2 2tiill a liittle diiffiicult two adju2t two a whole new way of liiviing.  
TA: where ii u2ed two liive the 2un wa2 deadly and we could only go out2iide at niight.  
TA: but ii would liike two poiint out the hypocrii2y of your word2 2iince you do exactly the 2ame.  
TT: That’s fair.  
TT: Hang on, I want to have this conversation face to face.

In about five seconds of reading the last message Dirk sent, he heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly Sollux let the Strider in his Respiteblock still a little jaded from the events of yesterday. He completely overlooked the part where Dirk said he made him a gift, “what ith it?” 

The stoic look broke for a second as the blonde smirked at his boyfriend, “wake up on the wrong side cocoon?” Dirk asked him, his Texan accent a little too noticeable. There was no doubt that he was making it thicker on purpose.

“Maybe I’m a little pithed that I wath ditched yethterday without tho much ath a warning.” he was grouchy and it was pretty obvious too.

“I’ve got a good excuse.”

“What ith it than?”

“I was making you these.” Dirk had held out a box after he finished speaking. The box itself was the same orange as Dirk’s symbol not that, that detail was important. Sollux had been with him long enough to know when the genius was feeling impatient even behind his emotionless facade. He does end up opening them eventually.

The troll raised an eyebrow, “what’th thith?”

They were exactly identical to the glasses he always wore but there was probably something to them, right? Dirk wouldn’t spend apparently a lot of time creating an accessory that he already had a small collection of already. 

“Just put them on.”

Sollux rolled his eyes at the human before swapping the eyewear he had already been wearing with his gift. Instantly he knew the difference between these and one of his regular pair of glasses. It was a computer.

“It has a less advanced version of my autoresponder.” Dirk explained after minutes of silence, “it pretty much tells you which conversation is important and which isn’t from your point of view naturally.”

“Thith ith what you’ve been doing?”

“You mean for the past week or two?” Dirk asked before nodding and without waiting for the troll to reply he continued, “it’s a pretty easy feat to create something like this but I didn’t want to rush. Now you have something useful while your writing up code. You might end up getting on my level.”

“Hah. I thought you were running in fear of my hacking thkill yethterday.” Sollux challenged with a smirk.

“Well, we have time now.” His matespirt took the bait exceptionally, “we’ll see who is better at coding, that is if you aren’t chicken.”

“You’re on.” Sollux wasn’t going to back down from any challenge involving coding especially his extremely beloved matespirt.


	6. Day 6 - Mituna/Latula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could kiss you right now!”
> 
> Neither of them are straight and so they fit Pride Month just fine. Mituna and Latula are one of the cutest canon pairs.

Latula had entertained her dancestor for long enough, there were other things she needed to do like troll her high energy matesprit. They hadn’t spoken much since they were revived to live in an entirely new universe that had been correctly made and as cool as Terezi was, it wasn’t the same as being in the company of Mituna. Like the saying goes think about someone long enough and they shall appear and in this situation, it was definitely true as Mituna Captor seemed to be online now when he hadn’t been a few seconds prior.

 

LP: h3y  
LP: wh3r3 h4v3 you b33n?  
MC: 1 W45 L00K1NG F0R 4 5K473 P4RK 3P1C 3N0UGH F0R 807H 0F U5  
MC: 50 F4R 1 4M N07 1MPR3553D  
MC: 50LLUX 4L50 4N5W3R3D M3 70 H3LP H1M W17H 50M37H1NG  
LP: oh ? colour m3 cur1ous  
MC: 17 H45 50M37H1NG 70 D0 W17H H15 HUM4N M4735PR17 PR0848LY  
MC: 1 D1D N07 UND3R574ND WH47503V3R.  
LP: >:o ok4y  
LP: cur1os1ty s4t1sf13d for now.  
LP: wh4t w4s th4t 4bout sk4t3 p4rk?  
MC: 1 7H0UGH7 Y0UR CUR10517Y W45 54715F13D F0R N0W  
LP: >:[  
MC: 7H3R3 W45 N07H1NG.  
MC: 50 1V3 833N M4K1NG 0N3 K1ND4   
LP: you’v3 b33n m4k1ng 4 sk4t3 p4rk >:o?  
MC: K1ND4   
LP: 1 could k1ss you r1ght now!  
MC: 1 M34N Y0U C0ULD. W3 5H0ULD M337 UP L473R, 7H3 5K473 P4RK 17H PR377Y MUCH D0N3.

 

If there was any better troll than Mituna, she couldn’t think of one as she once again read over his words. The fact that he had even been looking for a righteous skate park for the both of them was more than enough but the fact that the Gemini troll decided to build one or kind of built one raised him above the others plain and simple.

 

MC: 1’LL C0M3 8Y Y0UR H1V3 500N 4N 1LL 5H0W Y0U  
LP: 1’ll b3 w41t1ng

 

It turns out that Latula didn’t have to wait for long as Mituna showed around half an hour later. He was wearing his headgear, the moment they looked at each other, in the eye in a matter of speaking, since Tuna’s eyes were always covered.

“Make thure to bring your gear,” he told her, grinning widely when Latula held up her board. “Let’th go before tho we have more time to hang out.”

Latula nodded to show that she had heard him, “lead the way tuna.”

They had both agreed that they’d live in the hives of their ancestors and dancestors while everyone was getting used to New Earth, as being alive again is essentially a completely different lifestyle than the one on the planet they had been born and raised on. In the dream bubbles, they had spent a lot of time together so there was an adjustment period.

“It’th thith way.” Mituna continued to lead her through the forest located nearby her hive, “I tried to make the thkate park clother to you than me. Thollux ith only okay in thmall dothageth.” 

Latula had been amused when she heard stories about Mituna and Sollux’s exploits, it was clear that there was some type of bond there considering that her matesprit had mentioned that he had been helping his dancestor with matesprit stuff. But they seemed to get on each other’s nerves more often.

“What happened?”

“Thollux and the human are diastierth ... disathterth.” Mituna was getting aggregated in an extremely obvious way as Latula took his hand in her own, ready to make her move if his mood dropped further. 

“Let’s forget about them for now.” she ran one of her fingers across his knuckle in a comforting gesture, “how about we see this epic skate park of yours.”

 

“It ith pretty epic.” Mituna seemed to forget about the issue with Sollux as he continued to lead her to the Skate Park. Latula made a mental note to talk to her lover’s dancestor to see what the issue was. “Here it ith.”

She instantly knew what he meant when he said ‘that he had been making one kinda.’. There was no way anyone could make something like this without some help but then again they did have resources and machinery they didn’t have prior to the world being screwed over by the game, “I could kiss you right now.” Latula repeating what she had said during the chat.

“Than why don’t you?”

 

Kissing Mituna was by far one of her favourite activities as a purr deep within his throat started the second their lips touched. Grasping at his hands, she leads this gentle make-out session, “now we did that, let’th thkate.” 

Latula snorted as she laughed before kissing him once more, “after you, show off your radical skating moves.”

Mituna Captor didn’t refuse as he took off to the ramp, she was still very much proud to say that her feelings for him would always be extremely red as she watched her matesprit with a look of pride before jumping up to join him after watching him do a few tricks to show off a bit herself.


	7. Day 7 - D.Va/Brigitte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you still awake…?”
> 
> D.Va and Brigitte are both competitive gays that want to out gay each other.

Hana Song, or more commonly known as D.Va had been doing a live stream while she was waiting for her girlfriend to come home. They both had some off time and agreed to use it to spend some quality time together, but D.Va had gotten home first. So to pass the time, she decided to play a video game and get the chance to communicate with others while she was at it.  Hana had always enjoyed talking to the people that continued to give her support even when her career path changed a while back, and that was where the problem was currently.

Hana had listed four games that she had found intriguing and let the community that had formed around her persona D.Va, decide. Once she started the game the world around her was forgotten. She never even noticed that her girlfriend Brigitte had come home.

The Swedish woman had crept up behind her, the chat completely losing it as she kissed Hana on the cheek, “Having fun?”

 

“I am.” D.Va replied as the pure joy in her voice raises to impossible levels at the sight of her girlfriend. “The chat and I are solving a puzzle.”

Brigitte laughed, “Well that’s good to hear. I’m going to go have a shower before going to sleep.”

Hana looked back at the screen before she turned back to her girlfriend, “I’ll end the live stream and join you if you want, I’m pretty much almost done anyway.”

 

While she didn’t mean the shower, there were probably a few people in the chat that thought so, she did realise how late it was as the clock on the wall that she had been ignoring up until now had the time ten fourteen in bright red letters. “No it’s okay, take your time.”

Brigitte had kissed her on the cheek once more before departing out of the room to assumingly take a shower. That had been an hour or two ago which was exactly where the problem she mentioned having laid. Hana decided that she had enough for tonight and after saying exactly five minutes of goodbyes and reading urgent questions, she ended the live stream.

 

Creeping down the hallway on her tippytoes to avoid creating any loud sounds, she made it to the room that Brigitte and she shared before disturbing her girlfriend, she figured it was best to actually get ready for bed. The tank hero did her nighttime routine which included putting on another pair of really cute pyjamas that shared her bunny theme before sliding into the bed.

Brigitte was stunning was the first thought that had presented itself in her mind as she turned and faced her girlfriend. This was a pretty common thought since the moment she gained a crush on the squire, it couldn’t be helped especially since her lover looked like a goddess living among mortals or something like that. Hana tended to get dramatic in the presence of her love and that included within her thoughts.

She lifted a hand and gently poked Brigitte on the cheek, doing that a few more times before asking “Are you still awake?” 

“No.”

“Oh but I think you are.”

“Nope, I’m sleeping.” Brigitte opened one of her eyes as she raised the arm on D.Va’s side. Hana took this as an invitation to be in closer as the squire’s muscular arm moved around her, “and you should be too. I’ve made a few plans for us on the first day of our holiday.”

 

Hana grinned, “are you going to tell me what you planned?”

 

Brigitte looked like she was considering it for a moment before shaking her head, “Nope! It’s a surprise but it’s something you like if that helps.”

“No, it just makes me more curious!”

 

“Maybe that was my intention.” her lover teased as she adjusted herself to be able to kiss Hana on the side of her forehead, “you make the cutest faces when I keep secrets from you, just like that one.”

“Do not!”

 

“Do too!”

 

This went on for a full minute or two before D.Va herself puts an end to it, “I guess I’ll just have to go to sleep and find out for myself tomorrow.”

 

Brigitte nodded and even in the dark, she could see her smile. Maybe it was due to how close they were, “I love you Hana Song.”

 

“I know.” Hana replied in a cheeky manner before answering more earnestly, “I love you too.”

 

And she truly did. Brigitte was something else, her past relationships never had the same energy or flare that her current one with the squire did and it made her all the more eager to see what was planned for tomorrow. The former professional gamer was also planning to get back at her by setting up her own day of surprises for Brigitte, after all, she knew what her girlfriend liked as well. Two can play this game.


	8. Day 8 - Loki/Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just admit I’m right.”
> 
> Some gay magic users and an extremely salty Asgardian teenager included within.

Loki avoided as many conversations with Stephen Strange as possible. There was just something about the sorcerer that made the teenager want to throw petty insults at him, but for the moment the reborn Asgardian had promised another magic user that he’d be on his best behaviour. Considering that he was dating said magic-user, it was best to keep his word.

Even a chaotic force such as himself knew that was never a good idea. He was told that his partner was located in the library. He could have sworn that Doctor Strange had some type of annoying sense of humour because the house seemed to change subtly a few times before he finally ended up finding the library. Regardless of his thoughts on the owner of the house, this was an impressive amount of books as he lets himself skim over the titles for a minute. They were clearly of magical nature, no wonder his nerdy boyfriend was here, it was most certainly the best location for these books in Midgard. Stephen would not here any type of compliment from the young Asgardian about his impressive collection, however.

Billy had been hard to spot, sitting in one of the corners in the back of the room, “Billy.” Loki addressed his boyfriend making sure to strut over in a highly dramatic fashion.

“It took you a little longer than I expect,” Billy said as he kept his eyes on a book the size of an average-sized kitten. Wiccan was clearly teasing him, “had a little trouble?”

“Firstly, there’s magic in place for me to teleport in here,” Loki replies as Billy attempted to give him room on the beanbag. The Asgardian sat down before instantly regretting it, “and second, the street magician is a literal nightmare.”

“He's not that bad.”

“He's worse.” Loki’s tone was flat as he took the book from Billy’s hands, this would not do. He put it on the floor before pushing it away with his foot. Billy only looked amused about his sudden lack of reading material.

The sitting arrangement wasn’t going to work regardless, so he stood up and sat in front of Billy instead, leaning against his boyfriend's legs. “I don’t get why you don’t like him, he's got an attractive old man appeal.”

 

Loki snorts only staying where he was because Billy had started gently combing his black hair with his long elegant fingers. It was an enjoyable experience, “never say that again. Stephen Strange is as attractive as a troll standing in the middle of a storm.”

“You know what that looks like then?”

“Oh yes.” Loki said, his anger had pretty much melted away at this point but he never missed the chance to banter with his lover, “I spend great amounts of time wondering around in storms to see many incredible sights.”

“Seems like something you’d do.”

“Sounds like something you’d do too.”

“I mean obviously because apparently, trolls look like hot wizards,” Billy answered, Loki didn’t even need to look back to know that his companion was wearing that smirk that appeared on his face when he teased people. Mostly himself.

“Well, you have some taste in men at least since we’re dating.” Loki rolled his eyes, he never really got envious of Billy admitting he found some men hot but Stephen Strange was not attractive in any type of way. Perhaps it was his hostility that made his opinions extremely different from Billy’s but that street magician awoke anger in his soul.

 

The last time he spoke to Doctor Strange, by the end of the conversation his hands and possibly other parts of his skin were slowly changing to a lovely shade of blue that reminded him of how he wasn’t exactly an Asgardian, “I mean, you do have a nice ass.” 

“True.”

“But.” Billy has obviously paused for dramatic effect, “just admit that I’m right.”

 

“That I have a nice butt? I already did.”  Loki knew it wasn’t what he meant but he wasn’t admitting any type of aesthetic attraction to a sideshow ‘wizard’ but he could turn it around, “I think you happen to be more attractive.”

 

“I hope so, I am your boyfriend.” 

“Okay smartass.”

“Funny coming from you Loki.” 

“Okay as much as I’d love to continue this, why did you text me to come here?” He asked curiously, he had gotten a text message this morning tell him to come here but he had gotten a little distracted.

 

“I’ve been practicing magic or at least the knowledge behind certain types of magical energy.” Billy had started explaining. Loki did remember having a conversation late at night when they had been laying in bed about this and how Billy wanted to learn the history behind the mystical arts as well as learn new things, “I wanted to go over a few things with you.”

“I can do that,” Loki replied it wasn’t like he’d deny spending time with Billy and the fact that it involved magic made it even better.


	9. Day 9 - Widowmaker/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That doesn’t even make sense.”
> 
> This is just an AU and doesn’t follow any of the canon plot at all but Overwatch is mentioned. Sombra is a chaotic lady that likes to tease her girlfriend.

High school was absolutely ridiculous and for once she hadn’t been referring to the fact that the female students were given no choice but to wear a skirt as part of their uniform. Olivia liked options, it was why she found it as annoying as she had, but there were some pros to her school, or at least within her homeroom. Everyone was playing this exciting new RPG called Overwatch, herself included. Her main character was a high levelled tech mage called Sombra and while she had a few characters on the side to troll others in moments she left less serious, Sombra was her favourite. Her online persona was rather famous at this point.

“Amélie!” Olivia yelled as a way to get the French woman’s attention, she also knew that she hated it but Sombra felt a small amount of joy when she was given a look of annoyance, “Are you looking forward to the new update?”

Many of their homeroom classmates usually came early when the game updated to share their excitement and thoughts and while Amélie didn’t usually contribute in the conversation, she still arrived early. Amélie played a character called Widowmaker, she was a very skilled assassin and just like with her own character Sombra, Widowmaker was high levelled. 

“I think you know my answer.” Amélie’s voice was distant but Olivia never took offence to that. It was just how her girlfriend was, besides if she didn’t like her partner’s personality than they wouldn’t be dating. 

Sombra took her seat as she wiggled her eyebrows at her companion, “Ready to go?”

“Fine.” she took out her goggles, Overwatch was a virtual world that was marketed on being a realistic gaming experience and it did it really well. Sombra looked around their homeroom as others were there already but they were already highly immersed in the game. 

After observing her surroundings, she placed on her own goggles. The first thing that popped up was a post about everything that was updated, she skimmed through it before logging into her main character.

Sombra appeared in the bedroom she had left her character in, within the castle. The whole plot right now was that the main character was part of a team of NPCs that defended the weak. It wasn’t exactly something she was interested in but their missions usually gave her a good amount of game rewards and experience.

She got an invitation inviting her to a party and even before looking at the username it was obvious who it had been, Widowmaker. They had planned to do one of the new dungeon missions together, a king was kidnapped and his wife had hired the group her character was in to get him back. “I didn’t expect to get that invitation so fast.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to waste any time since we have just enough time to finish this dungeon before school starts.” Widowmaker’s purple text read on the sidebar. They had agreed to do a small party for this because sometimes the waiting time was ridiculous. As the leader of the team, it was up to Amélie to set it up and she did it immediately after her text popped up as Sombra accepts the dungeon request.

The environment turned from a homely little bedroom to a literal active volcano. Both Widowmaker and her were on a path that led to the entrance that their characters had obviously arrived from. The path seemed to lead to a cave but as she observes the environment through one of her cute little spy bots it seemed like there were a lot of pathways above the lava death trap and even more caves.

Her girlfriend waited patiently as she does an environmental observation. Sombra turned to face Widowmaker. All the words she was going to say immediately died, it was no secret that she found Amélie’s avatar attractive, “Is that a new outfit?”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow, “Is this really the time for that?”

 

“Sì.” Sombra answered before shaking her head when her girlfriend gave her the expression of someone that was completely and utterly done, “I suppose not. Anyway, the dungeon seems pretty simple, there’s a bunch of paths and caves that probably led to more game.”

“Probably, continue.”

“I think all we have to do is climb back basically.” Sombra said after some thought, “I bet in the end the boss fight is a cavern under the lava.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Yes it does,” she said as she started going down the path, Sombra would use her bots to attack their opponents as the leading attack position while Widowmaker would stay behind and snipe from a distance. “There’s going to be a long pathway that is extremely dark and long but there will be mysterious torches leading us all the way down. Further down the lava is a cavern where the boss is.”

“That still doesn’t make sense,” Amèlie argued although she never raised her voice, “And I doubt that’s what’s at the end.”

 

Sombra turned around, a smirk now on her face, “Want to make a bet?”

“Fine,” Widowmaker replied as she gripped her rifle tighter in her hands, “the usual bet?”

“Naturally.” 

After that, they didn’t drop to have another conversation as they walked through paths and through caves. This dungeon had become serious now that there was a bet. In the end, there was only one person that could be right out of the two and as wild as it was, it had been Sombra that came out on top. When the dungeon was done and the events had played out both of them logged out since homeroom and essentially high school had begun.

“It looks like I was right,” Olivia said as she leaned her chin against her palms and looked at the frustrated female in front of her. Amèlie wasn’t angry in an obvious way but she knew her girlfriend enough to know that she was furious about losing. She knew what was going to happen, they both did, “I won the bet and that means I get to pick the movie for our date night on Saturday.”

As much as she loved Amèlie, Olivia also liked teasing her as well and this had always been the perfect opportunity. She was going to play the exact same movie she always did when she won the bet and just like every other time, it would be hilarious to see her girlfriend trying to mask her anger. They’d end up watching something else but it never stopped being humorous.


	10. Day 10 - Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s irrational.”
> 
> Tony and Steve are too chaotic for their own good, they care about each other I swear.

The whole atmosphere was tense as the Avengers left the aircraft. Natasha looked at Tony and then at Steve before she shook her head and followed Thor and Clint to the kitchen. It was a long flight back to base after an especially difficult fight so it was a given that most, if not all the team were hungry. There was food on the plane but the way back had been entirely too awkward for any of them to want to eat on the way back.

Only one of the Avengers seemed unable to read the atmosphere and that was the youngest on the team, “Mister Stark, I wanted to talk to you about the mission-“ Peter Parker took the last step off the plane with a look that people could describe as the concerned puppy look, “-so I can improve for our next mission.”

The friendly neighborhood spidey missed the annoyed look Steve sent Tony from over his shoulder, “Now isn’t the best time champ. I’ll get Happy to drop you off, you have school tomorrow.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later Mister Stark,” Peter said after a moment of hesitation as if this was the first time he had noticed the situation between the two older heroes. Spider-Man turned and followed in Natasha’s steps but he’d be going in a different direction. Steve Rogers was silent as he waited for Iron-Man to call Happy and tell him to drive the teenage hero home.

“Stark.” Steve has waited until he was sure that Tony was no longer on the phone to anyone unlike certain other individuals he was raised with manners. He was still wearing his full Captain America outfit so right now it looked like Rogers was scolding Tony for skipping school especially with the tone of voice he used.

“Is this about the kid?” Tony asked as he turned to face Steve properly, “It was his school holiday relax boy scout.”

“He's still a teenager and we should not be involving him unless absolutely necessary.” Steve had not moved on from this opinion and the moment he was given a chance to talk about it like the one Tony had given him, he wouldn't pass it up. “This isn’t about him and you know it.”

“Yeah, I didn’t miss the annoyed look you were giving me sunshine.” 

“Take this seriously.” 

“I am.” Tony Stark replied, “If this is about the argument we had before we went back on the plane than I still think I’m correct.”

The argument between Tony and Steve that most of the Avengers had unfortunately been present to hear with the exception of Peter and Sam who were given the task to check the area to make sure the danger had completely passed. There was a silent agreement that unless the argument got out of hand no one would involve themselves. The argument never really ended and both of them had been too chaotic to be stopped.

“That’s irrational.”

“That’s funny for you to say since our disagreement was about you.” Tony replied with a dramatic shake of his head, “You are far too reckless and it’s going to get everyone in trouble.”

“At least I care.” 

“Rogers, you’re being irrational,” Tony said purposeful using the word that Steve had used to describe him for an extra effect. “Peter is watching you and he’ll pick up unfortunate habits.”

“That’s why he shouldn’t be there in the first place -“ Steve moved in close as he met Tony eye to eye. They would not back down, “ - besides he’ll pick up bad habits from you too like your tendency to be the one that goes in for the self-sacrifice.”

There it was the reason for their argument, both had a habit of self-sacrifice. When you had to powerful men with the same tendency, they happened to get a little heated when someone they cared about did the sacrifice play like each other for example. But Tony did find the whole argument ironic given Steve had said that Stark would never be the one to do such a thing in their first argument.

 

“Neither of us can really tell anyone off for something like that.” Tony could taste the hypocrisy drifting into the conversation. “I’m going to go get something to eat, we can talk about this later.

Steve unclenched his fist as he followed closely behind the hero, “Yeah it might be a better idea to not have this conversation when we just got back from something as long as the mission we just got... What are we eating?”

Just like that the whole atmosphere changed, they wouldn’t end up talking about their issues or the argument again rather they’d have a whole bunch of new ones to occupy them instead, “One of those massive pizza deals, Natasha ordered already.”


	11. Day 11 - Renly/Loras/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”
> 
> This is an amazing threesome.
> 
> The beginning was recycled from a fanfic I wrote a while ago with the end adjusted so it can fit the theme.

Renly was that kid when he was younger, the one that was good at everything and everyone liked him because he was a ‘precious peach’, born eleven years after both his siblings didn’t leave enough time for him to grow up with them. Stannis Baratheon had been the one that had to look after him because Robert couldn’t be bothered, he was busy being free and young. Star of the football team and with looks to back it up, Renly and Robert would hardly know each other even later on in life when they had grown older and gained more life experience.

It had been his older brother’s wisdom that had been the reason he met Robb Stark, Stannis thought it had been best to move and not have him raised with his overly friendly mother who took men and sometimes woman to her bed for money to support the household and he expected out of joy of sexual pleasure although linking the two things together made him cringe and he never knew his father, not really and Stannis knew just as much as he did. His estranged father was a businessman, that supported his decision to move and ended up giving them a monthly allowance, a kindness he didn’t show to the mother of his children outside the required amount he had to give her each fortnight. He had moved a far distance away too, it seemed like the goal was further away from the better. This place ended up being exciting when he was younger, it was big but as he grew older Renly realised with clear negative thinking that it was actually empty. The Stark family that lived across him the two Baratheon brothers was what he wished he could have, a family and siblings that were around his age. That he could grow up with and not feel like they were his parents looking down at him.

When he was twelve, he meets Robb properly, a tall and slender boy that was two years younger than he was. Bright blue eyes and the red highlights of his hair seemed to be something he got from his mother Catelyn Stark rather than his father Ned whose genetics seemed to go more to Jon. From the moment they met Robb seemed to have become taken with him, following the youngest Baratheon around until he decided that regardless of him being younger, the age of two years seemed so much bigger to his younger mind and they had become nearly inseparable. 

If Renly wasn’t with Robb than he was with Loras as he split his time between the two up until the middle of high school when he realised the two most important men in his life weren’t exactly as close as they were with him. He arranged a time for them both to meet at his house and while he had been nervous about what would happen, they had instantly gotten along. Renly thought about it when they had left and realised that it was probably not surprising that both Loras and Robb were the friendly sort and so it was probably a given that they clicked so well. 

After that, it hadn’t been Renly and Robb or Renly and Loras to everyone that knew them. It had been Renly, Robb, and Loras as inseparable as three people that had different classes could get. But the friendship had stopped being enough for the Baratheon as he realised that he gained romantic feelings for both of them which Renly only tried to bury unsuccessful. It was their last year at school and all three of them were busy planning for their future.

 

“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.” Robb told them both as he watched Loras slide under the chain fence after Renly, “I know I said I wanted to do something exciting but I meant going to a theme park rather than break and enter.”

“Chicken?” Loras teases and the was enough for the young wolf as he leaned down and pushed himself through the fence. This was technically private property but the owner only came during winter so it was usually unoccupied. Renly led his two friends down the long driveway and towards the bench, looking at the ocean but placed a safe distance away from the cliff.

They had agreed to meet in their group chat but all future talk was forbidden at least for today, “I need you to be a little open-minded right now -“ Renly started as he tried to remember how he practiced the confession in his mind most of the night when he was too anxious to sleep, “ - I need to tell you something.”

 

“You have romantic feelings for both of us.” Loras had not only interrupted him but the Tyrell was also correct. Another fact that shouldn’t of surprised Renly, Loras family seemed to be very observant.

“How did you guess that?” Robb was however socially clueless regardless of how smart he had been in other subjects. Loras had shrugged and told the Stark that it had been pretty obvious. At this point, Renly ended up coming clean about everything, in the end, everything worked out fine and he had ended up leaving the place with two boyfriends. A year or two later Robb would ask Loras how he knew once again as they sat on the same bench. The Tyrell only gave him a knowing smirk as he said that the only reason people came here was to either confess or make out.


	12. Day 12 - Dave/John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”
> 
> AKA Dave will always be bad with feelings and John is less obvious than he appears. More disaster gays.

“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

Dave kept his eyes on his laptop, he didn’t need to look to know who it was standing in front of his table. They were already too familiar, the Strider wasn’t exactly pleased to see John for a few specific reasons that he had been procrastinating thinking about since mostly settling into new Earth. “Go ahead, Egbert.”

 

“Okay cool!” John sat down in the seat directly facing his own as noticed by Dave when he looked up. Another detail the Strider noticed was that the cafe he picked mostly because it didn’t get crowded was not as populated as implied by what John had said. This set multiple alarm bells. “How have you been? We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Just been busy with things,” Dave answered nonchalantly as he praises his own ability to look like a character from a badly made game. ‘Look, my friend that I spent countless time in-game died. Nah I’m not going to react whatsoever. Look at this empty expression it hasn’t changed since I was born.’

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] —

 

TG: karkat

CG: DAVE

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT

TG: did you tell john where id be

CG: NO

CG: I HAVE NOT BECAUSE I DONT KNOW MYSELF

CG: ITS ABOUT TIME SOME OF US MIGHT BE SUPER FUCKING OBVIOUS BUT IM NOT 

TG: dont keep the class in suspense, what’s obvious 

CG: YOU HAVE THE REDDEST FLUSHCRUSH ON JOHN THAT ITS RIDICULOUS

 

“Oh, Dave?” John speaking suddenly made him stop typing his reply back to the troll.

 

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t in trouble are you?”

That concern was absurd, Dave like the others including John had reached God Tier. He was like the name had said extremely clearly basically a god and that meant that even if he had been in trouble, it didn’t really matter. “John, not to disappoint you but no.”

The only problem he had recently was Bro trying to challenge him to a strife almost immediately after his revival. It was quickly decided that now it might have not been the best idea. Dave couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that continued to grow every time he had been in Bro’s presence that he decided to ignore. In the end, they didn’t spend much time together even living in different places. 

“If you are, I can help you.”

Dave was touched and concerned by how John still jumped into trouble without understanding the situation first as he had during the game, “Give me a second.”

 

CG: DAVE YOU CANT AVOID YOUR FEELINGS FOREVER

TG: i don’t see why not ?

TG: at this point im in the running for the olympics for avoiding that type of shit

CG: DAVE I WILL LITERALLY FIND AND KICK YOUR HUMAN ASS SOLLUX CAN HELP ME

TG: hows the sollux situation going, you know the reason that makes you grilling me about crushes ironic

CG: I WILL FUCKING END YOU

TG: whatever dude

 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] —

 

Karkat was not going to be happy with how Dave ended the chat suddenly like that and he was certain that he’d be feeling the consequences for his actions soon enough but he’d just mute his laptop for now and deal with that later when he was dealing with John and the concerned feelings being aimed at him. “Listen, I know things have been awkward since your confession.”

Dave could feel himself lock up, he didn’t think John would even realise it had been a confession since the Strider had been careful with exactly how he said it so it could be interpreted in multiple ways. Maybe he had underestimated John somehow. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to confess you like someone and then disappear without a word for weeks!”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Dave,” There it was the tone that told him to stop bullshitting. A serious Egbert was always a little unsettling, “we’ve all been really concerned!”

 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Not to sound uncool but I agree, we should talk.” Dave replied as he buries his returning unease, “but I rather not talk about it here.”

“Dave, you will never not be cool.” John’s carefree tone returned as he seemed to try and reassure the Strider, “Where would you like to talk?”

 

“My apartment.” Dave hadn’t had anyone at his newly acquired home as he jumped back to a more secretive nature, “I’ll pester you later about the address.”

John smiled widely with a type of joy that Dave had envied for the longest time. John Egbert as nerdy as he looked and was about his interests was actually very cool, “Okay neat! I have a few things I need to say myself. You didn’t let me return the confession!” 

His friend had stood up and left after he said that leaving Dave once again glad for the second time today that he had a very long-time practice with the classic Strider nonchalant expression. He opened his laptop expecting to see lines of angry text by a certain troll and for once today he had been right about something.


	13. Day 13 - Robb/Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You weren’t supposed to laugh!”
> 
> Robb and Theon are tragic gays that suffer from bury your gays and that’s all I have to say.
> 
> Happy Gayday Charlie.

They sat side by side on Robb’s bed, a devious young noble and a small boy far from his original home and family. This was different than the islands and the Northerns still looked at him as if Theon was always a single second from betraying them all at any moment, expect Robb. There was something extraordinarily good about Robb Stark that left Theon feeling attached to the oldest of the Stark children.

Robb gave him a confused glance, “You seem distracted, you regret it don’t you?”

He stared at the stolen plate of food between them. Robb had convinced them to sneak into the kitchen when it was usually in low attendance but in reality, the cooks in the kitchen had to know there was too much of a coincidence in seeing a plate of food already prepared every single time they did this. A child’s mind did wonders in making a situation sound more magical than it actually was.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure they know we do this.” Theon replied as he kept his eyes on the roof. There was something off about this memory.

“That’s not what I meant.” Robb’s voice was noticeable deeper now as Theon looks back at the young wolf and he was instantly taken back. Laying next to him was no longer child Robb with innocent smiles but scheming eyes but Robb that he had last seen before going back to the Iron Islands before he betrayed him. “Do you regret it?”

“All the time,” Theon spoke honestly but he struggled through his two-word sentence as the ghost of his friend stared at him. Now he only felt regret and a deep sense of sadness that threatened to tear down his walls as he was seconds away from an emotional breakdown, “I promised to stand by you and then I betrayed you... I should have died with you.”

A warm hand gripped his own, “Theon. It’s okay, in the end, you did what was right.”

“A little too late.” Theon’s tone was bitter but his self-loathing was interrupted as he realised what Robb had said, “I’m dead aren’t I?”

“Unfortunately.” Robb had turned on his side to face Theon properly, the former noble was giving him his complete attention without a hint of disinterest. The Greyjoy missed this, Robb Stark had always made him feel important even when he was a hotheaded youth that only cared about getting laid, “You fought against an almost impossible enemy without a hint of fear. You did die but the meaning was still there, I’m proud of you.”

Theon hated how small his voice sounded when he asked if Robb actually meant that, “You fought for my sisters and our home like I knew you would. I mean every word.”

 

There was no telling if this was actually happening or if it was actually a rather detailed dream of something that he wished would happen but Theon needed to hear this. The spearman needed to know that Robb had forgiven him even though he didn’t deserve that kindness, “I need to know something.”

Robb squeezed his hand gently, the young wolf always did seem to be able to read Theon like a book, “Take your time.”

Even if Robb said he could take his time that did not make him relax. This could have been his last chance and even if it was self-indulgent he was not going to take his time, “Have you forgiven me?”

The Stark looked surprised again like when Robb asked if he regrets it at the beginning of their conversation. If Theon had been paying attention, he would have noticed it was unusual that everything started there even though the actual event the memory was based on did not. He does one thing that Theon was not expecting, his red-haired companion started laughing.

 

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!”

“I’m sorry!” Robb said eventually after he managed to stop laughing and if it was anyone else than Theon might have been pissed off but his companion meant nothing by it, “I’ve forgiven you ages ago. You redeemed yourself ten times over.”

Theon felt the gentle touch of a rough hand on his face, “I don’t deserve any type of kindness from you... if I was there maybe you would have lived longer.”

“Or maybe we would have died together.”

“That would have been better.”

“It’s done,” Robb said in a voice that didn’t once lose its confidence. “We can actually be together now.”

 

It wasn’t said in the most romantic way but it caused Theon’s heart to beat rapidly in his chest and the desire to be what they couldn’t be when they had been alive made him forget his negotiating feelings. At least temporarily, “I love you Theon.”

Theon Greyjoy didn’t say it back and Robb didn’t seem to mind, the look of absolute love did not disappear when those three words were not said back. Theon didn’t quite feel worthy of saying it to Robb but he’d get there because he did love the oldest of Ned’s children as well.


	14. Day 14 - Tony/Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”
> 
> Anyone that thinks either of the individuals in this relationship is straight has been fooled and that’s all I have to say on this matter.

Pepper was expecting trouble when she agreed to help Avengers Academy but nothing could have prepared her on how to deal with Anthony Edward Stark or as he introduced himself in heavily flirty dialogue during their first conversation, Tony Stark. Needless to say, she was not impressed by his attitude and had sworn to remain professional as she helped the academy become as grand and orderly as Nick Fury was expecting it to be.

Grand was something Pepper Potts could do. Orderly? Maybe not. The more students that registered to the academy, the more chaotic it got. It didn’t help that Loki and Wasp were among the first to join after Tony and seemed to naturally carry around chaotic energy.

But she had grown to get used to it and maybe even found it entertaining. Pepper was however not a hero by any means and so she would keep volunteering to keep things organised.

“Tony?” Pepper called out as stepped into the Stark tower that he had insisted be built on academy grounds. When she didn’t get a reply, she looked up from the clipboard in her hands with the papers she had wanted the genius to sign and instantly frowned, “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

She hadn’t seen Tony for an entire two weeks after that, not because she was avoiding him that was simply childish and she was better than that but suddenly everyone had wanted her assistance in some type of project that kept her occupied.

“Here Steve, Janet fixed your costume it should be more durable.” Pepper handed him the box. It was a favour to Wasp sure, but there was something she wanted to speak to Rogers about, “Have you spoken to Tony lately, he's been up to something.”

Pepper might have sounded suspicious but Steve didn’t seem to notice her tone or hadn’t reacted to it, “No I can’t say I have? I’ve been training with Bucky and Sam all week, sorry.”

“No it’s fine, thank you!” Pepper said as she turned on her heel and walked to Stark tower, she was going to ask how Bucky had been adjusting to his new environment but Steve seemed busy so she’d do it later. For the first time in a fortnight, her schedule was empty and if Rogers didn’t know what the man behind Iron-Man was doing then she’d just check in with him herself. 

“Tony?” She called as Pepper stepped on into the tower’s front entrance. This whole situation was giving her a major sense of déjà vu.

“Pepper!” The man she hadn’t seen for two weeks had basically jumped out of nowhere and had almost been hit with the IPad she had been carrying, “Whoa easy there, is that how you treat someone giving you a gift?”

“A gift?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. Pepper was expecting some cliche romantic gift a love interest in a teenage tv series was given but it was nothing like that as Tony dramatically rips a sheet off something big. It was a suit of iron but it was blue and subtle rather than bright like the Iron-Man suit, “This for me? I couldn’t. This is too much.”

While Pepper would admit that her opinion on Tony changed more positively since their first meeting and she hadn’t minded his flirting now either, it was simply too much, “Sorry but it’s yours. I know you want to help people and join the academy so I thought I’d make you something special. It is your birthday.”

Her birthday? Pepper had entirely forgotten that it was today with how she kept herself busy, “I still can’t accept this.”

“But you will.” Tony replied, “oh and remember to go to the club, later on, you have a party to attend to Miss Potts.”

Pepper was going to deny that the suit was hers once again before she remembered something that happened over a fortnight ago, “By the way what were you doing two weeks ago?”

“That?” Tony seemed to take a moment to remember what he was doing on that day or at least that’s what she assumed, “That was a diversion.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. That was not what she was expecting to hear but she decided to let this one go after she remembered just how idiotic it was.

In the end, after some stubborn arguments from both sides for a few days, Pepper did accept the suit and a hero alias of Rescue. She stopped being the assistant and registered at the Avengers Academy as a hero in training.


	15. Day 5 - Thor/Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”
> 
> This doesn’t really focus on any MCU movie but it is after the Avengers change bases, so after Age of Ultron.

Bruce had recently been hit with a tidal wave of scientific inspiration and had been locked in the lab at the Avengers base for two days. Slowly edging to a whole three. He had been so occupied that he hadn’t noticed that someone else had entered the laboratory, he just wanted to get everything written down before the inspiration departed and Bruce was just about done.

A jab on his arm brought him out of his hyper-focus, he had been suspecting it to be Tony since the Stark was also a common residence of the research lab but to his surprise, it had been the god of thunder, “Thor?” Bruce asked confused. The Asgardian had been on an Avenger type mission of sorts for a fortnight and it almost made him almost suspect that he had fallen asleep on the research desk.

“Bruce!” His puppy-like friendliness was almost too much for someone who had been running on caffeine and whatever else Tony brought in for food. Thor literally poked him on the arm again, “Tony said I’d find you here.”

Thor had obviously had a shower and changed before Tony had told the god where to find him, it was what the thunderer did after every mission if there was the time, “He did? I’m in the middle of something important Thor, just give me a little more time and than I’ll ask how everything went.”

 

Thor was silent as Bruce finished writing everything down. The god seemed to have a good sense of timing as he finished putting in the last full stop, the poking had started again. “Thor, what are you doing?”

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” Thor replies in that blunt way that was very him, the god just had moments where his bluntness had surfaced. Bruce had summed it up as a difference between how Thor grew up in Asgard, “I was also told that you haven’t been sleeping properly in almost three days. You look exhausted.”

The level of concern was touching, his boyfriend had a certain eye for picking up details in people that others seemed to ignore because of his more loud personality although, him looking exhausted was a given at this point, “I just have some important work I need to finish.”

 

“Nothing is more important than your own health.” Between Steve and Thor, Bruce and the rest of the team had heard that quite often, “I think you should get some sleep.”

This was a suggestion, Bruce could tell the difference between when Thor was giving an order or a suggestion because despite how worried the god might have been, Thor wanted him to decide for himself, “okay on one condition, you have to join me.”

Thor looked almost as tired as he probably looked and given the son of Odin just returned from a two-week mission maybe it wasn’t surprising. It was difficult to rest when you were involved in combat situations and weren’t chained down to a green monster, “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

“Just give me a second to get everything in order,” Bruce told his companion as he picks up his work and gently makes them orderly before putting them away in a folder. The doctor tucked the file under his arm. He had plans to read over his work later, “Right Thor, let’s go.”

“Alright.”

“You’ll have to tell me about how your mission went after as well,” Bruce said as he suddenly remembered that the thunderer hadn’t done that yet. Maybe he really did need the rest.


	16. Day 16 - Jasper/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”
> 
> Rose Quartz and Jasper date and have gemlings and that’s all there is to it.

I’m here,” Jasper’s gruff voice cuts through the silence as she stood awkwardly next to a sitting Rose Quarts on top of a cliff. Softness was not something the gem succeed at as she sounds almost irritated when she asks “what did you want?”

Rose Quartz didn't take any offense as she simply pats the empty space next to her and keeps her eyes on the night sky, “Sit down first then I’ll tell you.”

Her companion looked suspicious at first but ended up taking a seat next to her, “I still don’t see why I had to meet you all the way out here when you could have told me back at the house.”

It had taken a while for Jasper to even call it ‘the house’ as her training as a ground soldier seemed to stomp out anything like that and it filled Rose with a sense of pride to see how Jasper had grown, “I couldn’t show you this inside. Don't you think this place has the best view?”

“View of what?” 

“Look upwards-“ Rose told her as she lifted an arm to point at the night sky, “what do you see?”

Jasper did as instructed but after minutes of the gem intensely staring at the sky like the answer was tiny instead of dotting the entire sky like a blanket. Rose waits for her companion to either come up with an answer or ask her for one but she took the opportunity to observe Jasper while she was distracted. 

After a good chunk of time, Jasper looked back at Rose, “What am I meant to be looking at? All I see are stars.”

“That’s exactly what I meant.” Rose gained a large amount of amusement as she watched Jasper’s face change into a variety of different emotions like annoyance and confusion, “What are stars?”

“Planets.”

“Yes, but what else?”

“Is there anything else?” Jasper asked as she seemed to return her eyes upwards.

“They are beautiful.” Rose Quartz answered, “Sometimes it’s good to get a reminder of how beautiful the simplest of things can be, without any distractions.”

“You could see stars from anywhere.” Jasper said, the gem made a gesture like someone that just seemed to remember something, “Rose, I want to tell you something and you better not laugh.”

This naturally made Rose curious, Jasper had a tendency to be embarrassed by her own growing feelings and that made her think others would find it humorous, “I promise I won’t laugh.”

Jasper adjusts her body to be facing Rose directly now and despite that Rose said that she wouldn’t laugh at whatever the newest gem of the rebellion said, Jasper still seemed flustered in a way that was adorable. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

It was Rose’s turn to be caught off guard as she stared wide-eyed at the orange gem for a moment before her expression changed back to the default, “What do you mean?”

“You are so passionate about this rebellion and saving this planet-“ Jasper grasped Rose’s hand and seemed to focus her attention on that, “-I don’t really understand it fully but there’s always a certain light in your eyes when you talk about being free to be who you are and I admire that.”

Before Rose could reply to what Jasper said, the gem stood up, “that’s all I needed to say, I’ll see you later.” She was out of there before anything else could be said, a full-on surrender. 

Rose Quartz let out a laugh as she watched the newly made rebel retreat until she was out of view completely, only then does she laugh, “Cute.”


	17. Day 17 - Ezio/Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”
> 
> Ezio and Joan are ocs but I stan detectives actually be dragged into supernatural cases all the time.

Ezio was one of the most talented detectives in the precinct. His partner, Joan, who was not quite as experienced but her talent was noticeable. While he was rougher around the edges, she had hope and desire to help others and that balanced out their partnership perfectly. They gave each other a new perspective and seemed to only empower each other, this was the most successful partnership in the precinct.

Most only saw them as cool level headed detectives who only took things seriously, even Joan as energetic as she was. It was a given that if someone told others that they saw the duo in the middle of one of the most childish arguments, that they wouldn’t believe them. But childish arguments did happen between the two, and over things that hardly even mattered.

This looked like it would be one of those situations, on the table in the kitchen of the precinct sat a pizza box. Both Ezio and Joan stood on opposite sides of the table as they stared each other down. There was only one slice of the heavily covered meat pizza and unfortunately both of them were hungry, “Don’t even think about it.” the bear used the intimidating gruff voice he used for interrogations.

Joan was not the least bit scared, after all this time of being partners with him and then lovers, he stopped being intimidating, “I should be saying that to you.”

“I’m bigger, I need more food than you.”

“Well, I burn more energy.” She resorted almost instantly as she kept her eyes on him as he did exactly the same. “That pizza slice is mine.”

“I don’t think so.” Ezio suddenly smirked, Joan took a more cautious stance, the canine needed to be ready in case her partner decided to do something daring and that’s exactly what he was doing. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

His giant hand grabbed the slice of pizza as he took a bite. “Okay, that was just unfair.” Joan replied unamused, “You can’t just do something like that.”

There was a noticeable height difference between the two of them with Ezio being taller, “Here.” he hands over the remaining half that he hadn’t eaten yet, “I don’t want my partner fainting from hunger on me, we have a case to investigate.”

His words were a little exaggerated but still gruff. Ezio was always open to affectionate words when it came to Joan. He quite often told her of the love he had for her just in case something happened. This was on the less soft side of the compliments, “Thanks!”

Ezio turned his head and spotted the rabbit detective that also worked at their precinct, “Were you watching all of that?” The bear asked curiously, the rabbit was fairly new around here and still found Ezio intimidating, a fact which Joan found humorous.

The duo waited for their coworker to reply and he had in the way of nodding his head, “Too bad no one would believe you if you tried to tell them what you saw.” Joan finished, they commonly shared the same chaotic energy so Joan instantly knew what her partner had been doing. She laughed at how the rabbit detective’s expression changed from intimidated to confusion and finally disbelief, “Although, we should probably go now. See you later rookie!”

The bear and the canine shared a look with each other as they leave the precinct kitchen. That was never going to stop being hilarious.


	18. Day 18 - Pietro/Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m flirting with you.”
> 
> Clint and Pietro are still a really neat pair.

Pietro had been a pain in his behind lately, once he learned that Clint had lost most of his hearing the speedster had learned how to sign his iconic line ‘you didn’t see the coming?’

Even though at this point, it was fairly obvious that the Maximoff was going to do that. Since it was something he did every time Clint had been around. But that wasn’t it. Hawkeye could deal with an overused quote, it was everything else on top of that. 

The things he owned ended up ‘mysteriously’ appearing somewhere he didn’t put them most commonly locations up high or in different rooms. Clint would have to ask Jack where his favourite shirt had gone, only for the AI to tell him that it was now located in the kitchen or outside in the jet. At first the archer wasn’t suspicious, forgetting that you moved something somewhere else was something that happened to everyone but as it happened more often than that’s when he realises that it was someone else messing with him. 

Jack had outwardly refused to share who had been messing with him like that after giving him a few fake answers on who it had been. Clint should of realised that the AI would be like this, he was entirely too chaotic. The former S.H.I.E.L.D agent took matters into his own hands and sneaky those methods and timing, he found the culprit. 

Now he really thought about it, it should of been obvious that it had been Quicksilver otherwise known as Pietro Maximoff. From the moment the speedster had been accepted into the Avengers and had therefore been living with him, Pietro had been messing with him. The first thing Maximoff said on the matter once confronted was his trademark line but Hawkeye had put his foot down and told him to stop. 

The Speedster had agreed and while Clint had remained high alert and suspicious for some time after their conversation it really seemed that Pietro listened and stopped with that odd behaviour. He did ask why the youngest Maximoff twin had done what he did but he didn’t really get a good answer. Eventually a month or so later, things started to disappear again but this time it had been his food.

Instead of going to Pietro this time round and telling him to stop which would clearly lead in failure. Clint went to Wanda. She had been playing a game of Janga with Vision, “Wanda, I wanted to speak to you about Clint.”

Wanda doesn’t say anything until her turn is done, “what has my dearest brother done now?” she asked as she pat the empty space next to her. Clint accepted her invitation at took a seat, watching the Jango game take place.

“His been stealing my stuff again, first he misplaced my possessions and now his eating my food -“ Clint had been using his fingers to list things off but was stopped when he heard Wanda laugh, “ - am I missing something?”

“Sorry, it looks like his following my advice.” Wanda told him as she leaned in to take her own an Jango, “let me put it like this, what do little boys do when they like someone?”

Clint thought for a moment before he gained the lightbulb moment, “oh!”

“Pietro, you can come out.” Vision said and in seconds the main subject of the conversation appeared in the room, “it’s rude to listen in on people’s conversations.”

“I have every right if the conversation is about me.”

“Pietro -“ Clint interrupts their conversation because there was something that he needed to know, “ -Have you been flirting with me?”

“I’m flirting with you.” Pietro repeated in slightly different words as he confirmed Clint’s theory, “I have been for a while now actually.”

“If you stop stealing my food and misplacing my possessions, I’ll go on a date with you.” Clint told him it wasn’t just to stop Pietro from stealing his stuff there was a genuine romantic interest that he felt for the speedster.

“I was only doing that to get your attention so deal.”


End file.
